Organopolysiloxane compositons which are crosslinked by the addition of Si-bonded hydrogen to SiC-bonded vinyl groups and which contain an additive for improving the adhesion of the resultant elastomers to substrates on which they have been formed are described, for example, in Canadian Pat. No. 1,180,482 to Keating.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,420 to Kookootsedes et al describes a curable composition comprising an olefin containing organosilicon polymer, an organosilicon compound containing silicon-bonded hydrogen atoms, a platinum catalyst and an acetylenic compound as an additive. U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,870 to Eckberg describes a silicon composition comprising a base polymer such as a vinyl endblocked polydialkyl-alkylvinyl polysiloxane base copolymer, a methylhydrogen crosslinking fluid, a platinum metal catalyst and a diallylmaleate as an additive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,989 to Michel et al describes an organopolysiloxane composition containing organosilicon compounds having Si-bonded hydrogen atoms and aliphatic multiple bonds, a platinum catalyst which promotes the addition of Si-bonded hydrogen atoms to the aliphatic multiple bonds and an additive, such as maleinimide or a maleic acid derivative.
None of the references cited above disclose the organosilicon compounds of this invention as additives for organopolysiloxane compositions which are crosslinked by the addition of Si-bonded hydrogen to SiC-bonded vinyl groups to form elastomers. Likewise, none of the above cited references disclose that elastomers containing the organosilicon compounds of the respective inventions will readily adhere to the substrates upon which they are formed.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide novel organosilicon compounds. Another object of the present invention is to provide organosilicon compounds which are essentially nonvolatile and essentially nontoxic. Another object of the present invention is to provide organopolysiloxane compositions containing the organosilicon compounds as additives. Another object of the present invention is to provide organopolysiloxane elastomers having improved adhesion to various substrates. Still another object of the present invention is to provide organopolysiloxane compositions which are crosslinked by the addition of Si-bonded hydrogen to SiC-bonded vinyl groups and which contain an additive for improving the adhesion of the resultant elastomers to various substrates. A further object of the present invention is to provide organopolysiloxane elastomers which have improved adhesion to various substrates in the absence of primers. A still further object of the present invention is to provide organopolysiloxane compositions which may be crosslinked at temperatures below 80.degree. C. to form elastomers that readily adhere to various substrates in the absence of priming agents. A still further object of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing organopolysiloxane elastomers which contain an organosilicon compound that improves the adhesion of the elastomers to various substrates upon which they are formed.